The present invention disclosed herein relates to a low noise amplifier.
Low noise amplifiers are circuits for suppressing noises and amplifying signals. The low noise amplifiers may be used to amplify signals which are received by antennas at receivers without distortion to reduce noise index of the entire receivers.
To amplify signals without distortion, the low noise amplifiers are needed to have high linearity. However, transistors are being reduced in sizes to integrate circuits, and accordingly, power supply voltages applied to the transistors are being reduced. As a result, a third-order drain conductance gd3 affecting the nonlinearity of the low noise amplifier increases to make it difficult for typical low noise amplifiers to maintain high linearity.